Everybody Hates Middleschool
by Racheal Weasley
Summary: Yep, it's that kind of fic. I'm taking all my favorite characters and throwing them in Middleschool. Complete list of all the fandoms included inside.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Alright. These are the fandoms that shall be included, including a list of characters that will be in this fic.

Harry Potter- James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Dumbledore

Percy Jackson- Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Nico, Hazel, Clarisse, Juniper, Chiron, Gleeson Hedge

RotBTD- Jack, Merida, Hiccup, Astrid, Rapunzel, Eugene (we're calling him Flynn Rider), Tooth, North, Bunny, Sandy

Hunger Games- Katniss, Gale, Finnick, Peeta, Haymitch, Effie

NCIS- Ziva, Tony, McGee, Palmer, Gibbs, Ducky

Kane Chronicles- Carter, Amos (Sadie will be mentioned in passing)

Not all the characters are going to be students. Some will be teachers. (And Dumbie's obviously the principal.)

If you aren't familiar with any of these fandoms, don't worry. Knowledge of them isn't really needed. But it sure makes it more enjoyable, because I'm gonna be using a crapload of puns.

Anywho, this school is based off my old Middleschool (I'm traumatized by my experience there.) so some things may not be like the stereotypical Middleschool. All the characters shall be in eighth grade.

Back in my school, everyone stayed with their home room class all day. They just moved from room to room. So that's what I'm gonna to the characters.

This is what the class's schedule is gonna look like:

First period- Math with Gibbs

Second period- P.E. with Gleeson Hedge

Third period- Science with Haymitch (my science teacher often acted what I imagine Haymitch would act like as a teacher. Please don't ask me how he's still a teacher, I've no idea.)

Fourth period- one of three electives: art with Bunny, woodshop with North, music with Amos

Lunch

Fifth period- Latin with Chiron

Sixth period- history with Ducky

Seventh period- English with sandy (the subject that puts everyone to sleep)

Eighth period- home ec with Effie

You can see their seating chart on my profile. (I'll make it a link. It won't be there for a while though.) the seating chart will be the same for every class, except Haymitch's. In Haymitch's class you just sit wherever the heck you want.

Also, last thing, I know that Nico and Hazel are two or three years younger than the rest of the PJO characters, but we're pretending that they're secretly super smart and skipped a few grades but just say they're short.

So, onto chapter one! The point of view shall be... Jack Frost's! Who is freshly adopted by North because I love all that father/son north/jack stuff!

(But if I ever see them put together *shivers* romantically, I'll puke. I'm sorry if anyone ships that. I just don't like it.)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- School? Really?

Jack groaned, pulling the pillow over his head. "I don't want to get up."

"You have to. School starts today!"

"Why do I have to go? Can't I just, like, stay home and play Minecraft or something?"

"If you did, you'd miss my class."

"What do you teach again?"

"Woodshop! Now hurry, we leave in an hour!"

'An hour?' Jack thought. 'I can get ready in five minutes. I'm going back to sleep.'

* * *

"What period will I be seeing you again?" Jack asked, a little unsure as they stepped out of North's awesome car.

"Third! See you then!" North jollily started to walk off when they got to the entrance. Jack didn't notice until he'd disappeared.

"North? Oh, come on." He looked at the sea of strangers he faced and sighed. He chanted his locker number and combination in his head. As he walked, he noticed two boys chasing each other through the halls.

"Get back here Padfoot!"

"Come on, Prongs, it was a joke!"

"You know better than to mess with my Lily Evans!"

"I'm not _your _Lily Evans!" A near-by redhead snapped.

Jack really hoped they weren't in his class.

He eventually found his locker, and huffed when the combination just wouldn't work right.

"Need some 'elp?" A Scottish accent asked from behind him. He glanced over his shoulder to see a girl with crazy red hair, dressed in a green top and jeans.

"Sure." He replied.

"The lockers 'ave always been a bit tricky. What's your combination?"

"10, 20, 11, 40."

"I'm Merida by the way." The girl said as she opened it with one try. "Who're you?"

"Jack. And, not to pry or anything, but where did you get the accent?"

"I'm an exchange student. We have a few."

"Merida!" A short, brown headed kid called, "I've been looking for you for almost ten minutes!"

"What is it Hiccup?" Merida asked the kid. Jack couldn't hold back a laugh.

"Your name is Hiccup? Please tell me that's a nickname."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Who's this?"

"This is Jack. And what's going on?"

Hiccup grinned. "Astrid and Clarisse are already arguing. Punches are gonna fly soon."

"And why is that a good thing?" Jack asked.

"It just is!" Merida said. "Where a'?"

"By the water fountains."

"We'll meet you there in two minutes."

Hiccup ran off, and Merida turned back to Jack's locker. She ripped a small piece of paper out of the notebook she was carrying, wadded it up and stuffed it into the lock. She took his backpack from him and threw it in, closing the door. She grabbed his arm and ran, dragging him behind her.

"What exactly did you do to my locker?" He questioned.

"I jammed it. Now hurry up!"

They approached a large crowd. Merida, not letting go of his arm and ow, some kid just tried to yank him back, fought her way to the front. Jack, not really knowing what to do, just stood next to her. He looked to her other side to see Hiccup, and some blonde girl with waaaaaaaaaaaaaay to long hair pulled into a braid.

In the middle if the thick ring of kids, stood two girls. One was tall, had brown hair and brown eyes, and honestly, could lose a little weight. The other girl had platinum blonde hair and blue eyes, and was skinny, just a bit shorter than the other girl.

"Please, you're just begging for attention over here!" The bigger girl snarked.

"That's Clarisse." Merida hissed in his ear.

"Says the one who shoved me to the ground without a reason! I oughta knock your lights out!"

"And that's Astrid."

"Try it, doll face!"

And Astrid did. She lunged, and her fist slammed into Clarisse's face. Everyone around them cheered, chanting, "Fight, fight, fight!"

Although, the cheering stopped abruptly when when a voice spoke loudly.

"What is going on here?" The crowd parted to reveal a woman with her arms crossed, wearing black dress pants and a tie-dyed shirt.

Weird combination.

"That's the vice principal, Miss Tooth." Merida explained.

The woman sighed. "Really girls? This early in the school year? Since it is the first day, I'll let you by with a warning, but if this happens again, you'll be suspended. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Miss Tooth." The two girls parroted, glaring at each other.

"Good. Now," she turned, to the crowd, speaking loudly. "Class starts in five minutes! What are you doing, standing around?"

Everyone slowly drifted away.

"Best fight of the year, wasn't it, Moony?" One of the obnoxious boys from earlier asked.

"It's the only fight of the year, Padfoot." The kid replied.

"So," Jack asked. "Clarisse and Astrid?"

"No one really knows." The blonde piped up. "They just showed up to sixth grade hating each other." She turned to Jack. "Hi, I'm Rapunzel. You are?"

"Jack." He replied. "Your name pretty accurately describes you."

Rapunzel blushed. "My hair is pretty long, isn't it?"

"I think it's rather cool." He said when the girl looked down at her feet.

"Really? Thanks!"

The four kids made their way to class, slowly getting to know each other.

* * *

"Rapunzel." Jack whispered, leaning slightly over in his seat. "Rapunzel. Rapuuuuuunzeeeel."

"What, Jack?" She whispered back.

"Do you have any idea what all of this means?"

"Were you not paying attention to Mr. Gibbs?"

"... Math is _boring_."

Rapunzel rolled her eyes, and didn't reply.

Jack sighed. He turned and grinned at Merida, who sat behind Rapunzel.

"Not a chance." She mouthed.

He looked around, weighing his options. Annabeth Chase sat in front of Rapunzel, but Annabeth kind of scared him a little. Lily Evans sat in front of him, but he figured it would attract too much attention if she turned all the way around. A Percy Jackson sat next to her, but Hiccup had referred to him as 'one of those dyslexic kids' so that was probably a no go. Carter Kane sat to Jack's right. Jack wasn't all to sure about Carter. Clarisse sat behind Carter, and She posed the same problem as Annabeth. Jason Grace sat behind him, but he posed the same problem as Lily.

He went with Carter.

He barely even opened his mouth before Carter snapped that he was trying to work.

Jack stared down at his math work.

Man, was he gonna fail this class. He noticed Mr. Gibbs staring at him and quickly pretended that he was working.

* * *

"KEEP IT UP, CUPCAKES!" Coach Hedge yelled.

"Who's he calling cupcake?" Jack asked Hiccup. "He could run a few miles himself."

"Don't say that around him." Hiccup wheezed. "Please. Last time someone said that, he took us out of science to make us run all period long. It was torture."

Merida and Rapunzel, whom were passing them, again, laughed.

"Torture for you." Merida said. "The rest of us were happy to get away from him and his Gatorade bottle!"

Hiccup and Rapunzel laughed, and Jack was just confused. "Gatorade bottle?"

"You'll see next period." Rapunzel explained.

* * *

"Just read lesson one in your book." Haymitch motioned to the front of the classroom, where there were various piles of books. "To new kids, I'm Mr. Abernathy, more commonly known as Haymitch. I don't really care what you decide to call me, so long as you do what I say. Take a seat anywhere." Jack, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzel all grabbed seats in a little square. He noticed a group of four boys do the same.

"So," Jack said. "Who's that guy?" He randomly pointed at a guy.

"Flynn Rider." Rapunzel said immediately. "He doesn't really have friends, just alliances. Also, I don't think Flynn is his real name."

"Hm. What about her?" He randomly pointed again.

"That's Ziva David." Hiccup answered. "She'd an exchange student from Israel. Could kill you fifteen different ways with a paperclip, but she's pretty nice."

"Alright. Him?"

"Gale Hawthorne." Merida replied. "He's just, you know, Gale Hawthorne. Bit of a rebel, thinks we should rebel against school."

"Oookaay. Him?"

"Nico di Angelo." Hiccup suppressed a grimace. "The emo Italian kid that's always eating a Happy Meal. He also kind of secretly kind of not secretly plays some weird game called Mythomagic. He's Percy's cousin, and skipped a few grades, although he tells people he's just short. Percy's really protective of him."

"Everyone just gets weirder and weirder." Jack stretched. "What about them?"

"Those are the Marauders." Merida answered. "Troublemakers who call themselves pranksters. They're always pulling some kind of joke. You can't believe a word any of them says. Well, at times you can trust Remus and Peter, but never trust James and Sirius."

"Well, the names of students at this school just gets weirder and weirder. There's alcohol in that Gatorade bottle, isn't there?"

"Afraid so, Jack." Rapunzel replied.

* * *

"Just make whatever you like!" North boomed, a grin on his face. "Using the skills you have learned past two years! Once you finish a project, start a new one!"

Everyone just chose a workbench, and Hiccup and Jack ended up sharing one.

"Dude, quit staring at Astrid." He told the shorter boy, nudging him. "It looks creepy."

"What would you know about creepy?"

"I know plenty about creepy. I was a foster kid."

Hiccup looked surprised. "Really? You look a lot like North."

Jack shrugged. "My hair used to be brown."

"Well, so did North's."

Jack snickered, watching Percy slowly build a clock while Annabeth, in under five minutes, had built half an Eiffel Tower.

"So, do you know what the crap any of these tools are? They didn't offer woodshop in my old school."

* * *

"I swear, my potatoes just moved!" James Potter yelled on the other side of the lunch room. Jack rolled his eyes. He was beginning to not like Sirius and James.

"How was woodshop?" Rapunzel asked. She took art.

"I'm building a bow." Merida said.

"I was stuck explaining to Jack what everything does."

"I think I'm just gonna try and break the world record for most things nailed together."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. Rapunzel chuckled.

"Do any of you know what this stuff is? Because it tastes like horse."

* * *

"Why do we have to take Latin?" Jack whisper-asked Rapunzel.

"There were a few classes that were supposed to be electives, but the school kind of messed up." She whisper-replied. "Now everyone has to take them."

"Mr. Frost, Miss Corona, please direct your attention back up to the front of the room!" Mr. Brunner called. Jack rolled his eyes a little, leaning towards the other side of the desk.

"Carter. Carter. Caaaarteeeeeeeer."

"Shut up, Jack, I'm trying to pay attention."

* * *

"Why do we even have to take world history?" Jack asked Merida over his shoulder. Rapunzel's eyes were glued to Mr. Mallard, taking in his every word.

"I've no idea. Why don't you ask him? This is so boring."

"Will you two be quiet?" Carter snapped from where he sat.

"No." They both replied.

* * *

The next period, Mr. Mansnoozie, more commonly known among the students as Sandy, fell asleep halfway through the lesson. Everyone treated this as if it were as normal an occurrence as Haymitch's Gatorade bottle, so Jack decided not to say anything.

"Carter. Carter. Caaaaaaarteeeeeer."

"What, Jack?"

"Can you give this to Percy and tell him to give it to Hiccup?" Percy sat in front of Carter, and Hiccup sat in front of Percy.

"Fine."

Jack had told Hiccup to trade seats with Jason, whom sat behind him, since him and the Percy guy were friends.

**You expect me to sit in front of Astrid and next to Clarisse? Not gonna happen. **He replied.

_Come_ _on. It's not that bad._

**Unless you have Clarisse move, no.**

_Aww, does someone have a crush on Astrid?_

**What? No! Of course not!**

_Are you sure? Because you seem awfully unsure._

**I'm done talking to you.**

* * *

"It's going to be a wonderful year!" Ms. Trinket exclaimed. "We'll be baking, and then after Christmas we'll be planning weddings!"

Jack chocked. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, isn't it exciting!"

Rapunzel looked beside herself with glee.

"Do we get to chose who we're marrying?" Annabeth asked.

When Ms. Trinket nodded, most of the girls started screaming things along the lines of "Finnick! Marry ME!"

"Now, calm down!" The teacher called. "We won't be doing that for a semester yet. First we'll be baking! We'll start simple, with cookies!"

All of the Marauders were instantly alert.

"Cookies, you say?" Sirius said, licking his lips.

"Yes! Everyone, partner up!"

* * *

"Jack, that's not how you're supposed to eat the cookies."

"Really?" Jack asked, feigning innocence. "I had no idea! How do you eat them?"

"Well, you have to bake them first."

"Why can't you just eat the cookie dough?"

"Because you could get salmonella poisoning."

"Rapunzel, can you name one person who died from eating cookie dough?"

"Well, I don't know of anyone, but-"

"I rest my case." He grabbed another piece of dough.

* * *

"Sweetheart," Ms. Trinket said, grimacing. "These are still frozen on the inside."

"What? That's impossible!" Rapunzel exclaimed, grabbing one herself. She turned to Jack. "You left them in the oven for fifteen minutes, right?"

"Yeah."

"On 450 degrees?"

"... Umm."

"Jack!"

* * *

"So, did you have good day?" North asked that afternoon.

"Yeah, I did."

* * *

A/N: so, there's chapter one! I did it in Jack's POV because he's always been so easy to write for me.

Anywho, if you really just don't wanna read a certain character's POV, you can always skip that chapter, because I'll do a brief summary of it at the beginning of the next one.

So, what character do you want to go next? Percy, Sirius, or Carter? Review and let me know.

Also, I tried to write Merida's accent. It gave me a freaking migraine. So you can imagine how she says something. And I feel like I made Carter seem mean. He's really not. Jack just gets on his nerves.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2- Not-so-Demigods

A/N: So, I got no reviews... I just drew a name out of a hat, and Percy won.

So, last chapter we were just introduced to some characters and the teachers and Vice Principal, and Astrid and Clarisse got into the first fight of the year.

Before we get to Percy's POV, I'd just like to say that the demigods ARE NOT RELATED. Their godly parents have been made normal humans, are in NO WAY related, and living situations will be explained when we get to those characters' POVs.

Also, I've decided that Nico and Hazel shall just be the two youngest people in their grade.

So, onto the story!

* * *

"See you after school!" Sally called, waving out the window at Percy as the car pulled away, being driven by Percy's stepfather, Paul Blofis. Percy waved back before turning and walking into the school building.

"Percy, you've got to see this!" Grover exclaimed, appearing beside him. "Jason has this awesome app that can do your math for you!"

"Really? What's it called? I'm downlo-"

"Seaweed Brain," Annabeth sighed, appearing on his other side. "That's cheating."

"No, it's... Getting help."

"Yeah." Leo Valdez laughed when they reached Jason's locker. "Getting help."

Jason currently was pressing a slightly crumpled piece of graph paper against his locker door with one hand, holding pencil held in his teeth and using his other hand to not-so-discreetly use his new app.

"I kind of agree with Annabeth." Hazel muttered.

"I agree with Hazel." Frank Zhang automatically said, as if on autopilot. "And, um, Annabeth."

"Says the dude who was using it a few seconds ago." Jason chuckled, pencil now out of his mouth as he wrote a few answers down. Frank flushed, and Leo chuckled. Those two had a weird relationship.

"So, what did you say it was called?" Percy asked.

"Seaweed Brain!"

"Only kidding, Wise Girl."

* * *

"Hey, Hiccup?" Percy whispered, tapping Hiccup on the shoulder. The shorter boy turned around slightly.

"Yes?"

"What does that word on the board say?"

Piper, who sat next to him, also had dyslexia, and looked up from her paper to give Hiccup a stare.

"Pythagorean."

"... And how would you spell that?"

* * *

"KEEP RUNNING, CUPCAKES!" Coach Hedge yelled at them as they passed. Percy went just a tad slower.

"Speed it up, Water Boy!" The coach retaliated.

Percy rolled his eyes. He would never forgive the swim team for giving Hedge that name.

* * *

"Dad was just, uh, a little insensitive this morning, is all." Hazel explained in Haymitch's class, glancing at Nico, who had turned his emo up a notch that day, which meant that something was bothering him.

"What was he insensitive about?" Frank asked.

"Oh, you know, just... Things."

Jason's eyes widened a little in understanding.

"Oh, you mean... Those things?"

Hazel nodded, blushing a little.

Everyone else just stared at them, having no idea what these things were.

* * *

"Seaweed Brain, you can't just nail two pieces of wood together every day and put it in the pile with all the other completed projects."

"I'm not!" Percy defended. He adjusted the wood. "I'm making... A cross."

"A cross?"

"Yep."

"Whatever. Can you hand me that? I need it to finish the roof of this Parthenon."

* * *

"You sir, are a ray of sunshine." Percy announced, pointing his slice of pizza at Nico. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

Suddenly, Jason, who'd just set down his plate, got up again.

"I have to go get an ice cream." He said by way of explanation. When he came back, he seemed to trip over nothing, and landed on Nico, who had been taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Oh no!" Jason said. "Percy I think he needs CPR!"

"He's not choking."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Nico spoke up, glaring at Jason. Everyone in the group sat in an awkward silence for a few seconds before Nico abruptly stood up.

"I have to talk to a teacher before class." He said vaguely.

Percy sighed. Hazel glared at Jason.

* * *

"Percy, who was the roman goddess of love?"

"Um.. Venus?" Percy guessed, shrugging.

"Correct! Now, can anyone tell me whom was Venus's husband?"

Annabeth raised her hand high, waving it a little.

"Miss Chase?"

"Vulcan!"

"Correct!" Mr. Brunner turned his wheelchair to the other side of the room. "Mr. Valdez, what is the name of the Roman goddess of wisdom?"

"Minerva?"

"Correct again! I'm so happy to have a group of such talented young people this year!"

Half the class rolled their eyes, seeing as Mr. Brunner _totally _played favorites, only calling on Percy and his friends. (They also all had an A in the class every year, no matter how hard they tried to fail.)

* * *

"Mr. Palmer, can you tell me what year Ziggurats was built?"

Percy yawned. He hated this class. Suddenly, a commotion erupted in the back of the room.

"Take it back, you bitch!"

"Make me, Doll Face!"

"Miss La Rue, Miss Hofferson, please take your seats!" Mr. Mallard called.

"I _will_!" Astrid lunged at Clarisse, making both girls fly through the entire back row, rolling and punching and screeching. Mr. Mallard, who'd gotten on in years, muttered a few choice words and pressed the button that called the office.

"Yes, Mr. Mallard?" The office lady asked.

"Could you send Mr. North or one of the other teachers? A fight seems to have broken out in my room."

"Right away, sir."

North came into the class a few minutes later, and Percy noticed Jack Frost discreetly slip away from the small group yelling "Fight! Fight!"

North walked over and easily pulled the two girls apart, holding them a little off the ground.

"Vat is going on here? Such disrespect, the man had a heart attack just before school started, for Christmas's sake! You ought to be ashamed of yourselves!"

"Thank you North, we're fine now. Everyone, back to your seats!" Mr. Mallard didn't look to happy with the situation.

* * *

"They got suspended _and_ detention for a week?" Percy asked in Sandy's class. Man, that was tough.

"Yeah, I hear they got three weekends of Saturday detention too." Piper whispered back. "And just because they were in Mr. Mallards!"

Mr. Mansnoozie suddenly snorted awake, and continued teaching.

* * *

"Today, we'll be making macaroni and cheese." Ms. Trinket said, fluffing up her ridiculous hair. "We will be getting into teams of four for this, so get together and we'll go over the recipe!"

Percy ended up with Nico, Annabeth, and Jason. Nico _still _refused to look at Percy, and He sighed.

Percy's mom and Nico's mom had been friends when they were little, so of course Percy had been friends with Nico and his older sister. (Hazel had been adopted a few years after 'the incident' as they referred to it around Nico.) After Nico's mom had died when he was six, Percy had remained friends with them, and his mother tolerated their dad.

One day when Nico and Percy were 8 and Bianca was 10, Percy had gone over to their house, which was just a few streets from his. They'd been playing basketball in the front driveway, when the ball had bounced off the goal and rolled into the road.

Nico's house was right next to a curve in the street. Bianca said she would run and get the ball. Percy said he would, since it was next to the opposite sidewalk and he could run faster, but Bianca again said she would, and ran across the street. The first trip across the street had gone fine, and she'd grabbed the ball.

It was the sprint back across that had gone terribly wrong.

It had almost happened in slow motion. She'd grabbed the ball, and set out to cross the street just as a large pickup truck zoomed around the corner. It'd barreled into her, and Percy probably wouldn't ever forget her scream.

Everything after that was a blur. The truck stopped, Nico's dad was suddenly there, and then he was in the front seat next to his mother, who was crying.

Three days later he'd attended Bianca's funeral.

And a week after that, Nico had blown up at him, basically blaming him for Bianca's death and saying he hated him. Their relationship had been a bit tense after that.

"And the first step of the recipe is..."

* * *

"Jason, no." Annabeth said. "The cheese sauce doesn't go in until after the noodles are boiled, and the sauce isn't even finished yet."

"Oh." The blonde replied, setting the pan of homemade sauce back down.

"You know what, I'll watch the noodles, go help Percy was the dishes we've already used."

Jason sighed and walked to their sink. Percy smirked. "She put you on dish duty, too?"

"Yep. How is Nico such a good cook? I mean, I get the whole Italian thing, but jeez. Talk about stereotypes."

"I think it's the French that are stereotypically good cooks."

"... Did you just use a seven syllable word?"

Percy looked up from his dishes, a little surprised at himself. "I- I think I did."

"Wow."

They settled for watching Nico gracefully cut up a block of cheese. Unfortunately, he noticed them staring.

"What?" He asked, blushing slightly.

"How did you become such a good cook?" Jason asked.

"My dad." Nico mumbled, and they barely heard it.

"Your dad is a good cook? Who woulda thought." Percy replied. He'd never pinned Hades di Angelo as a cook. "Can he make cookies as good as the ones you made yesterday?"

Nico just shrugged. Suddenly Ms. Trinket came over to their station.

"Doing wonderfully dears!" She told them before moving on.

"Wait until she finds the melted spatula." Percy muttered, and the three boys chuckled.

* * *

"Oh, it's," Ms. Trinket wrinkled her nose. "Good. Although, it tastes a bit like plastic. You get an 85."

Annabeth sighed. "Oh well. At least we passed."

Suddenly the intercom clicked on.

"Yes?" Ms. Trinket answered.

"Could you tell Jason Grace that he's riding home with his sister Thalia today?"

"Of course."

Jason went pale. "Oh god." He muttered. Thalia was a terrible driver.

* * *

"Wish me luck!" Jason called as he left the classroom.

"We will!" Percy shouted back, headed to his locker. He got everything he needed and headed towards Grover's locker. Since Grover rode the bus, Percy almost always offered him a ride home, since it was on the way to his.

"Grover!" He said. "Want to ride with me?"

"Sure." Grover shrugged, and they headed out of school.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it didn't really touch on many of Percy's feelings and thoughts. I wrote this in a hurry.

And you know, it's probably best if you go ahead and read every chapter; even if you don't know who the character is. It shouldn't be necessary to know the character already.

Also, I probably won't update again until like, January, because I'm gonna post a chapter for one of my other two stories, then I'm gonna edit all 14 chapters of the other! Yay! Such Christmas fun!

Anyways, I wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, whatever you call it! To end with a Christmas tune!

(To the tune of Jingle Bells)

Jingle Bells,

Twilight smells,

Edward ran away,

Bella died,

Jacob cried,

POTTER, PJO, HG, NCIS, PSYCH, RotBTD, AVENGERS, KANE CHRONICLES, AND FROZEN ALL THE WAAAAAAAY!

(Also, pick one of these characters to star in the next chapter: Gale, Ziva or Sirius)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3- Gale and more Gale and didn't I post this as a PJO/HP crossover? Seriously, how did the HG fandom find this so quickly?

A/N: Well, here ya have it folks! The chapter most of you want! Gale! (And I was just dying to do a Sirius.) but no matter! I just watched Catching Fire and I'm ready to go!

I'd also like to clarify that school started on September first, and it is now September third.

* * *

"Hey, Catnip." Gale greeted as he walked over to Katniss Everdeen's locker.

"Hey, Gale. Can you hold this for me? I can't seem to get this book out."

"Sure." Gale took the backpack she handed him. "Did you kill anything good yesterday after school?"

"I didn't get to go hunting, I was helping Prim with her homework."

"Oh. I killed a turkey yesterday."

"Is it turkey season?"

"I don't think so, but it looked at me funny."

Katniss laughed, and Gale smiled. Then Katniss looked over his shoulder.

"Peeta, Finnick!" She called. "Over here!"

He looked, and saw bread boy and Finnick coming over.

Gale and Peeta had a... Complicated relationship. They were really only friends because of Katniss, whom they both liked. They didn't hate each other, but they were really just acquaintances.

"Did any of you happen to do last night's history homework?" Finnick asked.

"You can't copy mine." The three others said immediately.

"Darn."

* * *

Gale, at times, was a bit of a conspiracy theorist. At times like now.

"I swear, he's some kind of federal agent posing as a teacher."

Remus Lupin rolled his eyes. "He's right over there, you know."

"He can't hear us."

"Yes I can, Mr. Hawthorne."

The rest of the class suppressed laughs, and Gale quickly went back to doing math, occasionally glancing up at Gibbs.

* * *

Gale, Katniss and Finnick had no trouble keeping up with each other when they ran the track. Peeta, on the other hand, was normally about a lap behind them.

Although, no one really blamed him because he had a prosthetic leg. (He and Katniss had been through deep shit together, which had also made her go deaf in one ear.)

"KEEP IT UP CUPCAKES!"

* * *

It was safe to say that Katniss, Gale, Finnick and Peeta were Haymitch's favorites. They were the only group he ever interacted with, though most of what he said was crazy. After all, everyone knew that Gatorade bottle was not filled with Gatorade.

"Like, really, relationships are the worst." Haymitch slurred. "That's why I avoid them. I always had some girl chasing after me in school. It was _sooooo _annoying."

"I'm sure you did." Katniss said, rolling her eyes.

"Really! It was like, terrible." He took another swig of his 'Gatorade.'

Gale glanced at Finnicks history homework, which he was hurriedly working on.

"You got 2, 5, 8 and 9 wrong."

"... Really?"

"Yeah. Did you not even read the lesson?"

"I read some of it." Finnick said.

* * *

"Dammit Leo!" Gale yelled. "WE NEED A FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"

Gale was getting real tired of Leo's ability to set anything and everything on fire. A few desks away, Gale noticed Jack Frost's eyes go wide at the sight of the fire. The kid backed up all the way to the wall, even though he was five workbenches away.

North burst into the room, and, not quite sure where the fire was, sprayed foam everywhere, covering everyone in it. Luckily, the fire was put out.

Everybody slowly turned to glare at Leo.

"MY HAIR!" Sirius Black cried. His hair had frizzed up. He glared at Leo. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" He stormed over to their workbench.

Leo jumped behind Gale. "Hide me!" The boy squeaked.

"HAND HIM OVER HAWTHORNE!"

"That's enough, Mr. Black!" North exclaimed. "Back to your workbench!"

Sirius sulked back.

* * *

"He's going to kill me!" Gale told Katniss, ranting about Leo.

"Well, I'm glad I signed up for music." Katniss said. "I get to sit and talk. Occasionally I have to sing."

"Art is better." Finnick and Peeta said at the same time.

"Why do you even take art?" Gale asked Finnick.

"I took it for the ladies, but, a lot of other people had the same idea."

"Anyone want some rolls?" Peeta asked randomly.

* * *

"Can anyone tell me the Greek form of Vulcan?" Mr. Brunner asked. "What about you, Miss Chase?"

"Hephaestus!" She called.

"Very good! Miss McLean, tell me the Greek form of Minerva!"

"Athenae?" Piper guessed.

"Close! It's Athen_a. _Nico, tell me..."

Gale sighed. This teacher totally played favorites.

* * *

"Would someone like to read their essay part of the homework to the class?" Mr. Mallard asked. Lily Evans and Annabeth Chase had a hand-raising contest. "What about you, Mr. O'dair?"

Gale, Katniss and Peeta looked over at him, thinking they could finally see Finnick flounder.

But, no. Finnick was just to cool for that.

"The Paleolithic Era was the era of cavemen. The men usually hunted and the woman stayed at cave sweet cave and took care of the children. They were nomads, meaning they traveled a lot."

"Is that all you have?"

"They made cave paintings."

"Good enough."

Katniss, Gale and Peeta scowled, turning back around in their seats.

* * *

"And then... Then..." Mr. Mansnoozie fell asleep like always. Gale turned Remus.

"If you tell me one more conspiracy theory _so help me god!"_

Gale decided not to say anything about how Sandy was an NSA agent.

* * *

"Today, we'll be making eggs!" Ms. Trinket said.

"Like, scrambled eggs?" Lily Evans asked.

"Yes. It's something everyone needs to know how to do." The teacher, wearing a massive pink wig today, rolled her eyes. "We'll be getting into pairs of two!"

Gale really hated this class.

"Oh," Ms. Trinket said. "They're... Alright. I'll give you a C."

Gale and Finnick rolled their eyes.

"Trust me, I'm being generous."

* * *

"The swim team has practice today." Finnick said. "I'll see you later."

"See you tomorrow." The other three chorused, heading toward the buses.

* * *

A/N: OH. MY. GODS.

This was so hard to write. Like, I'm not very familiar with Gale, and while I'm always up for a challenge, I just, wow.

I wasn't quite sure what he would be like if he were just a kid in the eighth grade. So, I just want to apologize in case any of you hate me for writing him this way. I just figured, you know, conspiracy theorist. It just popped into my head and I had to write it.

So, yeah.

I also want to apologize for putting that bit about Jack backing away from fire in. I saw the chance for character development and snatched at it.

Review!

(It's either Sirius, Ziva, or Carter for the next chapter.)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4- Regular School Marauders

A/N: SIRIUS FINALLY WON! *sits down, smooths clothes, and tries to calm down* I'm calm. I'm good. Okay, so I have to admit, the chapters that center around characters that I'm more familiar with are gonna be longer than the chapters that center around characters that I'm not.

So, without further ado, I give you, _A Day in the Life of a Marauder. That's what I should've called this chapter._

* * *

**Thursday, September 4th**

"Sirius!" Walburga Black screeched. "Get out of bed this instant!"

"It's only six thirty!" He groaned.

"Regulus was up an hour ago!" His mother pointed out. "If you aren't ready to leave at seven fifteen on the dot, you can walk to school!"

_Seven fifteen? _Sirius thought._ I have to hurry and fix my hair!_

* * *

"Sirius!" Walburga exclaimed when he came down to breakfast. "Regulus tells me you've been around those _friends_ of yours." She spoke the word 'friends' as if it were a terrible curse word.

Sirius glared at Regulus, who blushed, ducking his head and looking down at his cereal.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself? Hanging around with that Potter boy? It's a disgrace I tell you- a disgrace!"

"I'm hanging out with whoever I like." Sirius replied smartly. "There's nothing that you're gonna do to stop me."

His father, who'd just walked in the kitchen, slapped the back of his head.

"Don't talk to your mother like that." He ordered. Sirius rolled his eyes and sat down.

"Your son has been hanging around that Potter boy again." Walburga told Orion. "He shouldn't be around the likes of him! Don't get me started on Potter's parents! That mother of his, always holding those stupid charity events, and sitting around doing nothing but tending her garden and thinking she's the most wonderful woman in the world! And that Charlus-"

"Don't hang out with Potter, Sirius." Orion said, obviously trying to stop his wife going on a rant.

"What about you Regulus?" Walburga asked her younger son kindly. "Have you made friends yet?"

"A girl named Sadie and I talk sometimes." Regulus shrugged.

"At least she's not a Potter."

* * *

"Mum's going to kill you when she finds out Sadie's 'That Kane girl'." Sirius told his little brother as they entered school.

"Please don't tell her Sirius." Regulus pleaded. "I don't want to start sixth grade by telling the first friend I get that I can't be her friend because she's a Kane."

"Padfoot!" He heard James voice call out. He looked around and spotted him at his locker. He jogged over. "You've got to see this!"

He was holding an electric pencil sharpener.

"It's battery powered! You can just sit it on your desk!"

"Prongs, I think we're going to have some fun." He grinned.

* * *

"And then you take the variable and-"

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

"Potter, I think your pencil is sharpened." Mr. Gibbs said, giving the boy his most menacing stare. Sirius had to hold back a snicker.

"Well, you see Mr. Gibbs, the end may be pointy, but it isn't pointy enough. I have high standards, and I just cannot work to the best of my ability unless my pencil is absolutely, positively the sharpest it can possibly be!"

Gibbs grabbed the pencil from James, walked back to his desk, and took out a pocket knife. He flipped it open and ran it across the tip of James's pencil, making it jagged, but probably sharp enough to kill someone. He closed the knife, put it back in his desk and walked back over to James.

"Is that sharp enough for you?"

James could barely say a word.

"Um... I guess."

* * *

"That was hilarious!" Sirius laughed as they turned a corner of the track.

"Shut up, Padfoot."

"You know, I'm actually starting to like Gibbs."

"That's an odd reason to start liking someone." Remus pointed out.

"I think it's a perfectly acceptable reason!" Peter exclaimed. The other three discretely rolled their eyes.

"You know, while I'm thinking about it," Sirius said. "Moony, can I borrow your English homework?"

"Me too." Peter and James chorused.

"KEEP IT UP CUPCAKES!"

* * *

Sirius was surprised when he walked into Haymitch's class.

The desks were all in neat rows, confusing things were written on the board, and Haymitch looked like he had actually groomed himself. The infamous Gatorade bottle had disappeared from his desk, along with the usual clutter.

"Everyone in the seats you sit in in your other classes." He ordered when everyone had arrived. "It's Mr. Abernathy today!"

"Isn't it a little early in the year for the principal or vice principal to watch a class?" Timothy McGee asked.

"A parent complained about me." He explained. "Now, all of you just nod and pretend you understand what I'm saying. Blondie," -Rapunzel looked offended- "you ask me what a chemical equation is. Hippie ginger," -Juniper Tree also looked offended- "you ask me how to balance one."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Everybody shut up." Haymitch opened the door. "Mr. Dumbledore, what a pleasant surprise!"

"Oh, I'm sure it is Mr. Abernathy." Dumbledore replied. "Please, continue with your class. You won't even notice I'm here."

"So, class, today we will be learning about chemical equations."

Rapunzel raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"What is a chemical equation?"

Haymitch explained it. Poorly. "Everyone understand?"

Everyone nodded their heads, chorusing yeses.

"How do you balance one?" Juniper asked.

"Good question!"

Haymitch talked. And he talked. Then he just _kept talking._

When the principal finally left, Haymitch sat down, pulled his Gatorade bottle out of his desk, and took a long swig.

* * *

"James, I don't think it's safe to fall asleep in this class."

"I'm not asleep!" He exclaimed, jerking up.

"Yes, just daydreaming about beautiful Evans over in art class."

"Exac- no!"

Sirius sniggered. He almost screamed when he turned around and came face to face with Tony DiNozzo.

"Can I borrow a screwdriver?" He asked.

"Sure." James replied, handing him one. The kid went back to the workbench he shared with Merida.

"Hey, I had this idea." Sirius told James.

"Does it involve Snape?"

"Yep."

"I'm in."

* * *

"Lily!" James exclaimed at lunch. "Looking beautiful, as always."

"Go away." She sneered.

"We just want to talk!" James replied, sitting down beside her. The other three followed his lead.

As Lily told James off, Sirius discreetly slipped under the table, a screwdriver in his hand.

"What are _you_ doing over here, Potter?" Sirius heard Severus ask, he slipped into the seat beside James, pretending he'd been there all along.

Snape moved to sit in the seat across from Lily, where he normally sat. Just as he was sitting down, his seat fell apart. He went crashing to the ground, his plate flying up, covering him in his food.

The Marauders bursted out laughing.

"JAMES POTTER!" Lily yelled.

He held his hands up in a gesture of peace. "Wasn't me!"

The rest of the cafeteria had noticed, and as one, they burst out laughing. Snape turned red, and started muttering curses.

"Come on, boys." Sirius laughed. "Let's let Snivellous clean up after himself."

* * *

"Mr. Brunner?" Remus asked.

"Yes?"

"Are we ever going to learn any Latin?"

"..."

Sirius chuckled.

* * *

Sirius was _soooo _bored. He didn't understand how anyone could like history.

"Today we will be moving onto chapter two, which is about the Neolithic Era..."

Sirius had to hold back a groan. He could not stand history.

* * *

English was almost as boring as history. And they still had _spelling_. They were in the _eighth grade_, and they still had spelling.

At least the tests were multiple choice now.

Sirius went through marking A, B, or C for all of the answers. He kind of regretted that later when he made a 65.

* * *

"All right class, today we will be making pizza!"

This caught the entire class's attention.

"We have a number of toppings." Ms. Trinket continued, picking imaginary lint off of her overly red outfit. "There's pepperoni, cheese of course, olives, sausage, and a few others. So everyone-"

Before she could finish, everyone had chosen a partner and run off.

"Groups of four!" She yelled, running after them.

* * *

"This is delicious." James groaned.

"We should make this every Thursday." Sirius said, nodding his agreement.

"Very good boys." Ms. Trinket told them. "You get a 100."

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter all high-fived.

* * *

"Regulus!" Sirius called, seeing him taking to Sadie Kane. The girl had blonde hair, which currently had a red streak in it. God, Walburga would disapprove of her ten times more than she already did.

Regulus turned at the sound of his name. Sirius walked over.

"Mother's waiting, she sent me to come get you."

Regulus blushed. "Alright. Bye Sadie!"

"By Reg!" The girl called after him.

Sirius smirked as they walked to the front doors. "So she's given you a pet name, huh?"

Regulus turned oh-so red. "It's just a nickname!"

"_Suuuuure_."

"Really!"

Sirius chuckled. His brother was so much fun to tease.

* * *

A/N: Well, there you have it. I'm gonna start putting the date at the top of the chapters and try and include mornings, so you can get a taste of their family.

I'm also sorry for that pathetic excuse of a prank. It was the only thing I could think of.

The choices for the next chapter are Carter, Ziva, or Hiccup. (Please choose Carter or Ziva. I'd like to get to the fandoms they belong to.)


End file.
